Trying Your Luck
by SlytherinSexGoddess
Summary: Anyone else here a bit sick of waiting for the B/S thing to happen? Yes? Well, here's a little somethin' for you all to chew on until in finally happens. Set after 'Life Serial'.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own 'em. Never will... unbloodyfortunatly!  
Author: Bayba Slayer   
  
Title: Trying Your Luck   
  
Rating: PG (no sex... yet!)   
  
Spoilers: Season 6 - up too Life Serial   
  
Authors notes: This is so0o0o0o not finished. But don't worry kiddies, it will be eventually. For now, just tell me how I'm doin' so far. Nothing TOO horrible... I'm fragile and weak!  
  
  
  
  
It had been a long night. A group of 17 vamps right after dusk, a demon that was trying to complete a ritual to block out the sun for 7 days, and dropping Dawn off at a friends place after carefully checking over her English essay and it was another Tuesday night in Sunnydale.  
Since Dawn was at a friend's house for the night and Willow was visiting her parent's house, Buffy had the house all to herself. Except for the fact that she really didn't want to be alone. But maybe it's for the best. The last thing she needed was Willow or her sister watching her every move and hung on her every word, just to make sure she was 'okay'. It had been a hard rebirth… or coming back from the dead, or… however you wanted to put it.  
It was now almost 12:30 and the Slayer hadn't eaten. In fact, she couldn't remember eating anything since last night at dinner. God, she was hungry. It was getting cold out these days, even for California and something warm and maybe a bit spicy sounded like music to her ears… er mouth! Although since it was past midnight, all take-away places would be closed and the only thing in her house was veggies and various canned foods. God, she was hungry.   
Buffy sat reading a magazine, when a light knock came from the backdoor. Without realizing, a small smile crept to her lips and Buffy slowly made her way to the backdoor.  
She opened it wide to let him in. She knew all to well who it was. She knew because she hadn't seen him in a few days and nobody else would come over this late at night.  
  
"Hello Spike." She said with a tired tone.  
  
"Hey Slayer." Didn't know if you'd be sleepin', but I thought I'd try my luck." He sat down on the kitchen stool and gave her one of his famous smirks. Buffy closed the door behind him slowly and put a hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling light headed. Spike was at her side in seconds.  
  
"Hey now. What's wrong? You look paler'n me!" Spike said giving her a concerned gaze.  
  
"I'm fine… I just haven't eaten today and everything is closed now."  
  
"Why don't you make something?" he glanced around her kitchen, still holding her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing to." The Slayer said with a small smile.  
  
"I bet you there is!"  
  
Spike took Buffy by the shoulders again and plopped her down on a stool and started rummaging through her kitchen. When he was done, he had pulled out some potatoes, 2 cans of chicken stock, an onion, salt and pepper, and a few carrots. Lastly, he took out the biggest pot he could find, placed it on the stove and turned on the gas.  
  
"You cook?" she asked in disbelief as he started to cut up the onion.  
  
"Well no, I don't. But, I can!" He brought over to her, carrots and a peeler.   
"Here! Start peelin', Slayer." To weak and to hungry to argue, the Slayer did as she was told.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Buffy sat with a bowl of orange colored soup in front of her with Spike watching her from across the table.  
  
"It looks like baby food!" she said scrunching up her face.  
  
'God, she's cute when she does that'. He thought.  
  
"I blended it. Just try it or throw it out!"  
  
Without another thought, she placed a spoonful of the mush into her mouth. She swallowed and gave Spike an unreadable expression.  
  
"What's the matter? Is it bad?" Spike said, dipping his finger into the bowl and licked it clean. Buffy made a groan in protest and slid the bowl away from him.  
  
"If you want some, get your own bowl!"  
She smiled and took another bite and he smiled back at her, genuinely pleased with himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two bowls of soup and a glass of mild later, Spike and Buffy sat watching some cartoon on Cartoon Network.  
  
"What is this?"   
  
"Spike! It's Courage."  
  
He gave her a blank stare. Buffy continued.  
  
"Ya know… Courage the Cowardly Dog?!"  
  
"Oh. I don't like it. The bloody dog saves the two olds lives a hundred times a day and then the grumpy… Giles-in-ten-years, insults him! If I were Courage I'd take a bite out of his ungrateful hide and snap his neck!"  
  
"That's what's funny about it. Ustice doesn't see that the dog's just trying to do good. He only see's him acting crazy. He's totally oblivious to the fact that he's a smart, friendly, loveably, courageous dog. But they don't both hate him, see!"  
Buffy indicated the television screen where Muriel was patting Courage on the head.  
  
"Yeah, well… he's bloody right to call him stupid. I mean the mutt, and a pink mutt at that, saving two people that don't give a tick about him. Livin' in the land that god forgot, fightin' against psychotic ducks and Space Robots, all to get a bowl of dog food. And he's…"  
Spike noticed Buffy looking at him with a kind smile stuck on her face.   
  
"What?" Spike asked defensively.  
  
"Stupid Vampire!" she said. For the second time that night, he returned her smile.  
  
'He looks so human when he smiles'. Buffy decided she liked it best when he did. She was also liking the new long sleeve black shirt and black leather pants he was wearing. She looked down to his boots and funny thought ran through her brain.  
  
"Spike? Do you wear socks?"  
  
"Why? Do my feet smell?"  
  
"No." she said stifling a laugh. "It's just… I've never thought about you in… well… socks!"  
  
"Maybe I put the wrong herbs in that soup!" He said taking a close look at her eyes.  
  
"Nevermind!" she said with a sigh and look back at the TV screen. "Maybe I'm just tired. I should go to bed."  
  
"Yeah. I should, uh, go. Sun'll be up in a few hours."  
  
They both walked toward the front door. Spike opened the door to go but paused and turned back to face Buffy.  
  
"I'll uh… meet you on patrol tomorrow night, if you want."  
  
He looked longingly at her. His blue eyes meeting her green ones. Buffy felt a big uncomfortable under his gaze and quickly looked down at her feet.  
  
"Um, yeah. Okay!"  
  
"Good then. See you tomorrow."  
  
He turned to go and she lightly placed her hand on his arm and turned him to face her again.  
  
"Uh thank for, ah… dinner. And it's okay, ya know… if you wanna drop over. You can try your luck whenever you want… well maybe except during the day!" she said the small laugh, which he returned.   
He looked back into her eyes. He longed to kiss her. His eyes drifted down to her lips. That mouth. That pout. She must be dying to be kissed. He knew it had been a long time since she had been with someone. Since they both had. But that wasn't the case. In spite of everything they had gone through or done in the past, Spike loved her. And he knew deep down that she needed him. He knew she would never love him, he didn't lie to her the night they faced Glory. He was fully aware that he could never hold her heart, but she would always hold his.  
  
Spike looked back into her eyes and shook away his thoughts.  
  
"Uh… goodnight, Buffy."  
  
" 'Night Spike!"  
  
Spike turned quickly around and walked out the door, shutting it behind him, Buffy leaned her head against the door. 'What am I doing? Why do I turn to jelly under Spike's gaze of all people… or… non-people!'  
  
"Buffy you really need to get some play!" she said as she turned toward the kitchen to finish cleaning up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had only gotten about 3 things in the sink and began to wash them when she heard someone knock on her door for the second time that night, only this time it was coming from the front door. Sighing, Buffy made her way back toward the door and slowly opened it.  
  
"Spike?" she said holding her hands up, trying now to drip soap bubbles all over the floor. She noticed the serious look he was giving her and how hard he was breathing. Even though she knew he didn't need to breathe, but did it out of habit. Buffy was getting impatient and tired again.  
  
"Spike? Did you forget something?"  
  
"No." he answered quietly.  
  
"Then… what are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying my luck!"  
  
All in one movement Spike crossed the threshold, grabbed the small of her back and pulled her to meld with his body, and crushed his mouth to hers. The kiss was demanding. It said everything they couldn't. A wake up kiss, for both of them.   
Buffy was taken aback by this, but she found herself not able to pull away. It felt too natural, too sexy too… good. Buffy opened her mouth more to allow entry to his cool tongue. Spike took advantage of her invitation and slowly explored her mouth, his hands now on either side of her face, tilting it slightly to one side.  
  
"Buffy." He whispered softly against her plush lips.  
  
She responded hungrily to his call and gently sucked on his lower lip. She ran her sudsy hands through his bleached hair, which was surprisingly soft. He responded back by raking her hair back with his fingers, and letting them rest on the side of her head.  
Both Slayer and Vampire couldn't get enough. They both found different ways to hold each other, different ways to deepen their intimate act.  
Buffy knew this was wrong. What would happen if one of her friends walked through that door? If Dawn walked through that door, but it was no use. Spike's hard body against hers felt too close to the heaven she had been ripped away from.  
  
Spike pulled away from her to look at her. Buffy beautiful face was flush and her lips a rosy pink to match. He loved the thought that it was him who made her look that way.  
  
  
*~TBC~* 


End file.
